


A Teensy-Weensy Little White Lie

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Neither of their magicks was better than the other, but there was something to be said for preference.





	A Teensy-Weensy Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of episode 3 is my favourite episode (half) but I think this is my favourite scene.
> 
> (No, I wouldn't be abandoning all current WIPs [of which there are 3] to start writing GO fic, though there may be one more tiny little ficlet re: the second half of ep 3. Neither have I abandoned a debauched life of smut-filled fics.)

Although Crowley had once been an angel himself, demonhood had turned his magic into something more unrecognizable than not. There was just something so flashy about it that it never failed to send a delighted little thrill through Aziraphale’s chest every time he saw it. The only problem was that he was constantly plagued with his internal debate over what was more inappropriate: asking the demon to use his magic just so Aziraphale could see it, employing minor manipulation with a healthy dose of pleading eyes in order to witness it, or wanting to watch it at all.

“Mm... You could miracle it away,” Crowley suggested, circling him.

“Yes but... _I_ would always know the stain was there,” he said, unable to keep his voice clear of lamentation for his beloved antique; Crowley pouted sympathetically. “Underneath, I mean.” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows pleadingly.

The smirk on Crowley’s face said that he knew exactly what Aziraphale was up to (and in fact, Aziraphale would be rather disappointed if Crowley didn’t know by now), but he still stepped somewhat sideways into Aziraphale’s space. His... _intimate_ space. Something Aziraphale still couldn’t get used to after 60 centuries.

That achingly familiar face passed almost too-close to his as Aziraphale leaned in crossways. A cheek pressed to his as light as a butterfly's kiss, setting all the tiny hairs on his skin on end and making his breath tremble. Crowley was so close that Aziraphale could feel him breathe in, and then blow gently out, sending a soft gust of air over his ear, shivers under his clothes, and heat under his skin.

The paint on Crowley’s chest blew away like red dust on the breeze, and out of the corner of his eye, Aziraphale caught the blue paint over his shoulder doing the same. Crowley pulled back, just enough to bring the face-to-face.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale praised with a heartfelt smile.

The demon Crowley winked behind his glasses before leaning back in to press a quick but proper kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. “Anytime, angel.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Some folks are satisfied with the way their relationship is displayed in the show, some aren't, but either way, there's always fanfiction and fanart.
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](https://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/A-Teensy-Weensy-White-Lie).


End file.
